Eu acho que Amo Você
by LeticiaFavacho
Summary: Eu consegui enfiar na minha cabeça preta que todas aquelas imagens de beijos apaixonados, era um sonho de alguém que tinha passado a noite tendo alucinações por ter tido uma dor de cabeça muito forte..." será que Pansy estava certa de suas conclusões?:*


**Eu acho que Amo Você.**

**HarryP./ Pansy P.**

Eu posso dizer que estava com um pouco de raiva, mais eu estaria mentindo, sim estava pê da vida porque o nojento, e 'idiota Potter' não havia me convidado para sua tremenda festa de aniversário de 17 anos, fazer o que eu nem queria ir mesmo.

Eu juro que estava com uma dor de cabeça naquela noite, que meus olhos lagrimavam de tanta dor, e para melhorar as situações de minha adorável massa cinzenta, o barulho do aniversário do 'menino-que-sobreviveu' estava me matando completamente.

Eu lembro nitidamente que eu abri o cortinado verde, e sai feito um dragão, para acabar com a festa do garoto de quatro olhos, eu tinha e tenho uma boa audição por isso não tive dificuldade nenhuma de achar o lugar que estava acontecendo a festa, mais enquanto eu chegava mais perto minha cabeça dava pontadas cada vez mais doloridas. Foi quando eu não consigui mais aguentar de dor que me deitei em frente onde acontecia a festa intitulada pelo Pasquim 'O Aniversário do Eleito, Venha Vê-lo', não conseguia ver mas quase nada, minha vista estava turva e eu só ouvia a música que fazia com que minha cabeça doesse cada vez mais.

As lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos, se o Potter soubesse da minha dor pararia com aquela festa diota na mesma hora. Eu deitei em posição fetal e me lembro de ter ficado ali por vários e vários minutos até sentir que alguém me tocava.

A minha vista estava tão escura que eu não fazia idéia de quem fosse a pessoa, apenas aceitei sua mão, o chão frio de pedra não é o melhor lugar para se deitar em Hogwarts , eu tenho certeza disso.

"Você tá legal?" a voz era conhecida, mais não tanto para eu gritar "Nossa é você!", eu apenas me contentei em apagar nos braços de quem eu sabia que era um garoto, ou uma garota que tomava anabolizantes frequentemente.

Depois de um tempo no mundo das profundesas do meu precioso cérebro, eu pudia ver uma luz, e não pude deixar de lembrar de um filme trouxa que assiti faz tempo.

O personagem apenas gritava "Não vá para luz Carolaine!", e eu não queria ir de jeito maneira para luz, porque eu sabia que a luz ia fazer minha cabeça doer novamente.

Eu fui indo em direção a luz na velocidade de uma lesma, mais mesmo assim eu parecia ir rápido, e enquanto eu ia eu recobrava minha consciência. E enquanto eu ia recobrando minha consciência a dor de cabeça ia voltando de pouquinhos em pouquinhos.

"Você tá legal?"acordei. (Milagre!milagre!) e eu posso dizer que não estava nada bonita, meu cabelo bagunçado, minha cabeça super dolorida e ainda mais alguém dando uma de médico pra enferma aqui.

E se você ta perguntando quem é essa enferma, meu nome é Pansy Parkinson e acho que estou em fase terminal.(Mentira!mentira!), eu não estou em fase terminal coisa nenhuma, mais estou quase, devo dizer.

Mas... VOLTEMOS A MINHA GRANDE DOR DE CABEÇA E MEU MÉDICO BONITO.

Sim ele era um charme, bonito de doer na vista, e como minha vista estava dolorida OMG, mais eu ainda não disse quem era esse médico tão dedicado que apenas me perguntava "Você ta legal?", ele não era nada mais nada menos do que Harry James Potter, você pode estar pensando que eu o odeio, e o odeio, mais acho ele bonito e acho mesmo, mais que eu sei o nome dele completo, BOM, qualquer alma viva que respire no Mundo Bruxo sabe o nome do Potter; então não se surpreenda.

Não sei em que momento eu comecei a vê-lo direito e minha dor estava cessando bem lentamente.

"O que aconteceu, eu sai da festa e vi você ali jogada no chão" venhamos e convenhamos aquele nem parecia o Potter que odiava Sonserinos e sim um Potter que eu não conhecia e eu realmente não o conhecia.

" Eu ia acabar com essa sua festinha ridicula." E tocando no assunto festa, o som não estava mais ligado, estavamos no mais profundo silêncio, e nossas vozes pareciam trovões no contraste.

"E porque ia fazer isso? Porque eu não ti convidei?!"e eu pude ver ali um sorrisinho irônico demais, eu ia gritar com ele, esbofetea-lo talvez, mais eu não tinha força o suficiente pra isso.

"Não se sinta tão importante Potter, eu apenas ia acabar com a festa porque estava com muita dor de cabeça, e você só me encontrou ali no chão porque eu não consegui..."

"Claro eu entendo, é muito ruim se sentir esquecido, eu sei bem como é." E ele ria, não comigo mais de mim mesmo.

"Bom se você acha que é isso, problema seu eu apenas falei a verdade, com licença Potter!" e desci de um mesa que só tinha percebido que estava nela só naquele momento.

O Potter é um garoto atraente e com lindos olhos verdes, mais tinha uma coisa que me fazia ter repulsa dele, ele era grifinório, e detalhe eu nunc gostei de vermelho.

"Nem um obrigado, Parkinson?!"ele perguntou se virando e me seguindo.

"Você não merece nenhuma gentileza vinda de mim."soltei, aaaah eu continuava com aquela dor de cabeça e ele jogando charminho pra sim cima de mim? Poupe-me né?

Você leu a palavra "charminho"? não, não leu. Esqueça ela! VOLTEMOS.

"Ok, mas..." ele pegou em meu braço quando eu já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

"Mas?"eu parei e me virei para ver ele, e NOSSA, como eu podia achar ele feio durante todos esse 7 anos, o Harry era um pedaço como dizia minha elfo domestica, um pedaço de mal caminho, mais eu ainda tinha uma queda pelo Draco o que dificultava as coisas.

POFT! Eu cai da cama, aquilo só podia ser sonho, era uma coisa **impossivel ** de acontecer, eu ficar com o Potter? **Jamais**, ia contra minha indoli.

Eu consegui enfiar na minha cabeça preta que todas aquelas imagens de beijos apaixonados, era um sonho de alguém que tinha passado a noite tendo alucinações por ter tido uma dor de cabeça muito forte.

As aulas estavam um saco, a maioria dos alunos dormiam em suas mesas, os poucos alunos que queriam mostrar respeito pelos professores não dormiam, mais bocejavam a cada 10 segundos. Eu não dormia ou bocejava, eu apenas não prestava atenção devido a minha preguiça de seguir com os olhos o professor Flint que caminhava de um lado para o outro sem parar.

Ele era movido a bateria só podia ser.

POFT! Um pedaço de pergaminho acertou em cheio minha testa, eu podia ter ficado mordida com aquilo, mais a preguiça não deixava, me contentei apenas em abrir o pergaminho e ler o que estava escrito ali numa letra um pouco ilegivel. O que eu li me deixou nada mais nada menos que PERPLEXA.

" _Oi Pans, espero que já esteja curada da sua dor de cabeça, mais eu estou aqui para te dizer outra coisa. Eu só queria sentir você de novo, pode me encontrar atrás do castelo, onde ficam as rochas? Mande o pergaminho dizendo sua resposta._

_P.S: Pode ser cedo demais para eu dizer isso mais... Acho que eu Amo Você. Harry."_

Eu tremi nas bases quando terminei de ler o bilhete, eu não sabia o que responder, uma parte minha dizia que eu deveria ir, outra dizia que ele não era bom o suficiente. Você pode estar pensando o seguinte, ou eu amo ele e tento não amar, ou eu apenas quero me aproveitar do Eleito, mais como a garota mal carater que eu sempre pareço ser, você deve escolher a ultima opção mais você ouviria aquele barulhinho "PÊEEPÊEE, RESPOTA ERRADA!" .

Eu realmente sempre gostei de Harry Potter, **confesso**, e achar ele uma bosta ambulante, e por apelidos maldosos nele, era apenas minha válvula de escape para eu pensar "É claro que não gosto dele.", mas eu gosto e uma prova concreta disso é que eu estuporei Cho Chang uma vez quando soube que ela havia ficado com o Harry.

Eu reli o bilhete e ri com o P.S dele, e pude perceber que aquelas palavrinhas no final, eram de origem minha, tinham saído de minha linda boca.(Convencida?Sim né!)

_**Flash Back.**_

"_Harry?" eu o chamei em meio ao beijo._

"_Sim, Parkinson?"_

"_Ficaria bem mais romântico se me chamasse pelo primeiro nome, não acha?" eu sugeri pegando com uma só mão o seu queixo fazendo-o me olhar._

"_Claro Pans, querida."ele disse, vindo em minha direção._

_Eu botei meu indicador nos seus lábios e resolvi dizer algo que estava entalado em minha garganta durante anos._

"_Pode ser cedo demais pra dizer isso mais... Eu acho que Amo Você."_

_E depois disso continuamos a nos beijar._

_**The End of Flash Back.**_

Draco suspirou durante o sono, me fazendo voltar a realidade da minha sala de aula monotamente monótona.

O que eu respondi? Sim é claro.

Pulemos a parte chata de meu almoço, onde não comi quase nada, fui praticamente correndo para onde estava combinado nos encontramos, e quando cheguei lá, olhei todos os cantos e não vi ninguém. O meu corpo tremia de tanta raiva, eu tinha sido uma burra de ter concordado com aquela babaquice.

"Idiota! Ele pensa que brinca comigo vai ver só." Eu estava quase gritando.

"Espero que não esteja falando isso pra mim." Ele surgiu por entre as árvores.

"Era, não é mais."depois que terminei de falar nos beijamos e isso acontecia diariamente agora, nos encontrávamos sempre no mesmo local, foi quando ele pediu para namorar comigo e a minha resposta foi...**TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN!**

"Vou pensar." (Mentira, claro!)

Depois disso agente começou a namorar sério, nada de muito agarra, agarra. Foi difícil pro Draco sempre abrir a porta da nossa casa e ver eu e o Harry lá, mais ele agora já não reclama mais e já até fala "Oi Potter" com a educação que Narcisa tinha lhe ensinado.

Não foi nada fácil pra mim também, a Granger e o Weasley, quero dizer Hermione e Rony, não gostavam nada de minhas visitas para Harry, mais agora está tudo bem.

Agora somos adultos, casados e amigos. De vez em quando, quero dizer quase sempre eles vem aqui Draco e Gina, Rony e Hermione. Esquecemos aqueles tempos de brigas e pirraças. Mais ainda não esquecemos nossa raízes, Draco e eu Sonserinos roxos, Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione Grifinórios doentes.

Agora agente ri de todas nossas brigas idiotas, só queremos ser felizes. Como a cabeça de alguém pode mudar com o tempo, eu imagino se não tivesse tido dor de cabeça naquela noite, será que estaríamos aqui nesse Ano Novo, brindando juntos?

É uma duvida que sempre vou carregar comigo. E enquanto brindávamos Harry me abraçou ficamos com os narizes quase colados um no outro e dissemos juntos como em um feitiço ensaiado.

"Eu acho que Amo Você."

**Fim.**


End file.
